The Battle of Kingshead Script
Here be the script mates for: The Battle of Kingshead. (these things here explain what your character does and also helps you out in the beginning so that's what ( ) those symbols are. So please don't say that's in them in the game. They're just meant to explain things. So yeah. :) Daggerpaine Industries Presents A James O'martin Film The Battle of Kingshead ((Please note if the lines of any of the characters don't go through the filter in Pirates Online then "space" the sentences out, like use half of the sentence then hit enter then finish the rest of the sentence.)) *Scene 1:Opening Credits and Voldemort's "Arrival" into the Caribbean." (Voldemort and Jolly Roger smile evilly. Only Jolly Roger and Voldemort are in this scene.) (Catacombs, Padres del Fuego.) Voldemort: We have a bargain then.. my new friend… Jolly Roger: Aye, indeed… hand over Jack Sparrow to me and I will bring you…. Voldemort: Harry Potter… Jolly Roger: Aye. Voldemort: I'm afraid that I cannot, bring you Jack Sparrow now. Jolly Roger: WHAT?! Jolly Roger: What about our deal?! Voldemort: Jack Sparrow is on Kingshead, from what I have heard. Voldemort: We must work together to go to Kingshead to get Jack Sparrow. Voldemort: As well as Harry Potter.. Jolly Roger: I have a skeleton fleet, already in port. Voldemort: Then let us make sail from this island… Jolly Roger: As you wish… *Scene 2: Voldemort meets a spy Skeleton inside Jolly Roger's Ship* (Only Voldemort and Snape are in this scene.) (Lava PvP room.) Voldemort: I thought you lost your way here this evening, my friend. Skeleton: No I did not. Other things to attend to. Voldemort: Do you have any news? Skelton: Yes. The filthy pirates have secured the entire island of Kingshead. But we will have this island soon enough. Skeleton: The bargain with Jolly Roger went well. I take it? Voldemort: Indeed. He is a fool though. I will take over the caribbean. Not him. Skeleton: We have a problem though… Voldemort: What is it? Skeleton: Harry Potter is gone… Voldemort: Bring him to me… *Scene 3: The Alliance of Wizards and Pirates.* (Harry Potter and his friends as well as Mr. Gibbs and Jack Sparrow are in this scene only.) (Tortuga, King's Arm.) Harry Potter: Hello there. Jack Sparrow: Ahoy mate. Harry Potter: Are you Jack Sparrow? Jack Sparrow: Aye lad. But I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow: Savvy? Harry Potter: Alright then. Hermione: Captain Sparrow.. Hermione: Kingshead, the most beloved storage place of rum here in the caribbean is about to be attacked by Lord Voldemort. Jack Sparrow: Who? Harry Potter: Voldemort. Jack Sparrow: Oh. Well I don't know who he is, so I can't help mates. Hermione: There is someone there as well working with him named Jolly Roger… Random Pirate: Ol' Jolly Roger? We have not seen him since the Invasion here on Tortuga! Jack Sparrow: We make sail with haste to Kingshead. We must defeat Jolly Roger and Voldemort. Jack Sparrow: My apologies mates. But who are you all? Harry Potter: Sorry, Captain. I am Harry Potter. Hermione: and I'm Hermione Granger. Jack Sparrow: Ah.. nice to meet you two but I have business to take care of now then… (Jack Sparrow almost leaves the room but is quickly stopped by Harry Potter and the gang.) Harry Potter: Wait… Jack Sparrow: Yes, mate? Harry Potter: We would like to join you. Jack Sparrow: He is after you then? Harry Potter: Voldemort… Harry Potter: Yes he is. Jack Sparrow: We have an accord then mate. Harry Potter: Hermione what does that mean? Hermione: It means a deal, harry. Harry Potter: Oh thank you. Hermione: No problem. Harry Potter: Let's set sail then! (Jack Sparrow glares angrily at Harry Potter.) Harry Potter: Sorry you give the orders, Captain. Jack Sparrow: To The Shadow Dancer. Jack Sparrow: That's my fastest and easiest way to get to Kingshead. (On The Shadow Dancer.) *Scene 5: The Beginning of the Battle.* (Gates of Kingshead.) (Jack Sparrow, Jack's Crew along with Harry Potter and his friends arrive at Kingshead, but are surprised to see only the Navy and EITC there. Jolly Roger isn't there... yet... But a random pirate greets everyone.) Random Pirate: Hello there, welcome to Kingshead. Jack Sparrow: Where be Jolly Roger? Harry Potter: What he said. Random Pirate: Whose Jolly Roger? Jack Sparrow: Ok mate. Please don't waiste our time... (Jolly Roger's skeleton fleet arrives on the horizon.) Random Pirate: Oh you meant him? Random Pirate: Ahh!!! (Random Pirate runs off and everyone prepares to attack.) *Scene 6: Betrayal.* (The Far End of the Docks at Kingshead.) Voldemort: Destroy the island, and bring me Harry Potter! Snape: You heard him, mates! Attack, attack!! Jolly Roger: I don't take orders from you! Voldemort: You do now... Jolly Roger: What about our deal mate?! (Voldemort mimicking a pirate.) Voldemort: The deal be over, matey. (Voldemort defeats/kills Jolly Roger.) Voldemort: I shall still go after Jack Sparrow myself. Voldemort: But this island is mine! *Scene 7: The Battle of Kingshead.* (Almost everywhere on Kingshead.) Jack Sparrow: Well alright then... Snape and Harry Potter: Together!! (They begin fighting the enemy.) *Scene 8: Harry and Jack versus Voldemort.* (Harry and Jack look for Voldemort then find him at the top of Kingshead on the bridge.) Voldemort: Jack Sparrow... I assume? Jack Sparrow: Ye got that right. But I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Harry Potter: Yes and you missed that. Voldemort: Harry Potter... Harry Potter: Jack we need to end this... Harry Potter: Now! (Voldemort laughs.) Harry Potter: Ahh!! (He attacks and the battle begins.) (Voldemort and Harry Potter using various voodoo staff skills against eachother except for Desolation.) (Voldemort gets defeated by Harry Potter.) (Lots of cheering.) *End Credits.* Category:Fan Movie Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:POTCO